A Mate For Father
by Kira Hatake
Summary: Sealed in the Feudal Era Kagome must make a life for herself. Follow her journey as she fights a great evil, falls in love and starts a family with someone she never expected to. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The well-sealed trapping Kagome in the Feudal Era once the jewel was wished away. She and Inuyasha decided that they were better off as friends then lovers so he traveled around helping any that needed it. Sango and Miroku had returned to the slayers village to rebuild and start their family. Shippo found a tribe of fox demons that were willing to train him so he spent most of his time there. Kagome made her home in the village of Edo.

It has been ten years since all of this happened. The villagers began avoiding her at all costs about two years ago and she did not know why. She had decided that the next time Inuyasha came to visit she would see if he would take her to see Sango and Miroku for a while. Perhaps she would take her belongings with her and see if she could stay in their village. Decision made Kagome began to pack up her belongings she did not know how long it would be before Inuyasha showed up for another visit so she wanted to be ready.

A week later Inuyasha came into the village with a female hanyo with him. He immediately knew something was wrong. Brushing it off he made his way to Kagome's hut the female trailing closely behind him. However he was not prepared for what met him when he got there. Kagome's hut had been burnt to the ground.

He grabbed the villager nearest to him and growled, "What happened here and where is Kagome?"

The villager cowered under Inuyasha's glare, "The witch was chased from the village and her hut burnt to the ground about three days ago."

Inuyasha snarled, "Kagome is not a witch she is a miko!"

Akane placed her hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha let us leave this place and see if we can find your sister."

Inuyasha turned a glare on the villager, "Which way did she leave?"

The villager pointed in the direction that Kagome had fled. Inuyasha dropped the villager to the ground and stormed away with Akane hot on his heels. When they reached the edge of the forest Inuyasha put his nose to the air and began to sniff.

He turned to Akane, "I have her scent but we have to hurry I can smell her blood. There is a cave in this direction that I took her to and told her that if anything should happen she will be safe there until I could come."

Akane nodded her head and they both took off at a fast run toward the cave. They both hoped that she would be there and be safe.

Inuyasha called to Akane as they ran, "Her scent is getting stronger I am almost positive that we will find her in the cave."

Akane nodded and called back, "We should hurry the scent of her blood is strong."

With that they both picked up their speed trying to reach Kagome quicker. When they arrived at the cave Inuyasha's eyes immediately zoned in on a blood trail that lead into the cave. With a deep breath he prepared himself for what he would find praying that Kagome was alive. Akane saw the blood trail as well and her hope was slowly fading there was no way a human could lose that much blood and still survive. When they got to the back of the cave they saw a lot of trunks and over in the farthest corner of the cave they saw a bundled lump covered in blood. Inuyasha rushed over and turned it over only to find Kagome's blood and tear streaked face.

He looked at Akane, "She is still alive but just barely we need to tend to her wounds and get her cleaned up. Will you bathe and heal her while I hunt?"

Akane nodded her head and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder, "She will be fine Inuyasha I will use my healing abilities on her after I get her cleaned up."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "She must have known something was going to happen. All of these trunks where in her hut the last time I came to visit I will look for something for you to dress her in once she is clean."

Akane took Kagome from his arms and headed to the hot spring outside the cave to the left of the entrance surrounded by trees. Before she stripped herself and Kagome Inuyasha came through the trees and handed her Kagome's bathing supplies as well as a kimono for Kagome. Akane thanked him then once he was gone she stripped herself then Kagome and entered the spring.

**Word Count: 782**


	2. Ichi

**Ichi**

When Akane returned to the cave Inuyasha was already there and preparing the food for their meal over a fire.

He looked up when she entered, "Akane how is she?"

Akane gave him a soft smile, "She is weak but she will be fine. Someone already healed all of her injuries though. We need to wake her up and get some food in her. I have a feeling that she has not eaten since she was chased from the village."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. Akane walked over to him and gently placed Kagome in his lap then took over preparing the food. Inuyasha began trying to wake Kagome up so he could find out what happened.

He gently patted her face, "Kagome I need you to wake up."

Kagome grumbled a bit but slowly began to open her eyes, "I-I-Inuyasha?"

He grinned, "Yeah it is me we need you to wake up and eat something. Do you have enough energy to tell us what happened?"

Kagome gave him a strange look, "What do you mean we Inuyasha? Who else is here with us?"

Inuyasha gently turned her to face Akane, "Kagome this is Akane she bathed and dressed you while I got us some food."

Kagome gave Akane a tired smile from Inuyasha's lap, "It is nice to meet you Akane."

Akane smiled back, "It is nice to meet you as well Kagome."

Akane then turned back to cooking the food.

Kagome snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's embrace, "Could I tell you what happened in the morning Inuyasha? I am so tired."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "That is fine but you cannot go back to sleep until you have eaten something. Akane how much longer do you think the food will take."

Akane turned smiling and handed him a plate, "It is done but it looks like you will have to feed her."

Inuyasha took the plate with a smile and thank you then looked back down at Kagome. She was laying there about to fall asleep again. Inuyasha gently shook her and once her eyes opened he offered her some food. Kagome took it gratefully and chewed it slowly once she had her fill she turned her head away. Inuyasha sat the plate down and grabbed the cup of tea Akane had given him. Once he had Kagome's attention once more he held the cup to her lips encouraging her to drink it. Kagome drained the cup and Inuyasha took it away. Akane had already eaten so he handed Kagome over to her so he could eat.

Akane looked at Inuyasha as he ate, "She will need to sleep between us to keep her warm."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he swallowed his food, "Yeah it is cold right now and with all the injuries I assume she had from the blood she was covered in, as well as the blood loss itself she will not be able to keep herself warm."

Once Inuyasha was done eating he set his plate aside then went to look through Kagome's trunks for the furs he had been bringing her over the years. When he found them he spread them out near the fire. Akane gently laid Kagome in the middle of the furs and took the blanket that Inuyasha offered to cover Kagome up. They both then lay on each side of her surrounding her with warmth.

Akane looked Inuyasha in the eyes and whispered, "We need to wait to ask her Inuyasha. She needs time to heal from what has happened."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement smiling softly he whispered back, "I agree but Kagome is stubborn and knows me well so she may ask what I am hiding from her."

Her eyes sparkled, "If she asks then ask her but if not let's wait until she is healed completely."

Inuyasha smirked at her, "I am so happy and thankful that I found you Akane."

Akane smiled brightly, "As am I Inuyasha as am I. Do you think she will agree?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome he brushed her raven black hair out of her face. "Kagome has always wished for nothing but my happiness and for me to accept what I am and be proud of it. I am sure she will agree she is the kindest person I know. She is the first person to have ever accepted me for what I am and made me see that I was more than just a hanyo. She made me see that it was my personality that made me who I was not what I am."

Akane smiled softly as she looked down at Kagome. She ran her fingers through Kagome's hair as she whispered, "She sounds like a wonderful person Inuyasha. I guess I am just a little worried."

**Word Count: 800**


	3. Ni

**Ni**

When Kagome awoke the next morning Inuyasha and Akane had breakfast ready. She gave them a bright smile and with a thank you accepted the food that Akane offered her. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's energy seemed to have returned after she rested. Whoever healed her injuries did an amazing job.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha after she was done eating, "You wanted to know what happened at the village."

Inuyasha looked from Akane to Kagome and whispered, "If you are ready then yes I want to know what happened."

Kagome took a deep breath and explained everything, "You know that two years ago the villagers began to avoid me at all costs. Well a week ago a traveling miko came into the village. Apparently some of the villagers told her about my appearance being the same as ten years ago. She was convinced that there was something wrong with me. It took her three days to convince the villagers that I was a witch. Four days ago she came to my hut demanding that I come out. When I stepped outside I saw that the villagers had surrounded my hut with varying farm tools to attack with. At her signal they all attacked me I did not want to harm them so I defended myself as best I could. As you no doubt saw I received many injuries before I got away from them. When I finally made it to the edge of the forest I glanced back only to see my hut being burnt. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen so I had gathered all of my belongings and moved them here the first night she arrived. I am thankful I did now or I would have lost everything. Inuyasha did you pick up any others scents besides mine?"

Inuyasha looked at her curiously, "No the only scent I could pick up was yours. What about you Akane?"

Akane shook her head, "I only smelled Kagome."

Inuyasha looked back to Kagome, "Why do you ask?"

Kagome's eye brows where furrowed in thought, "I could not have imagined it. I am sure that three children helped me to the cave two with silver hair and one with black."

Inuyasha gave her a funny look, "Kagome the only two with silver hair are me and Sesshomaru. You know I do not have any children and we both know Sesshomaru's standing on taking a mate. It is strange though you were completely healed when Akane and I found you."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, "Really I was?"

Akane glared at Inuyasha then turned her attention back to Kagome, "Yes you were but is there anything else you can remember about the pups Kagome?"

Kagome thought about it for a few moments, "I remember one of the boys had silver hair, the other boy had black, and the little girl had silver hair and blue eyes. I remember the boys asking me where I wanted to go then picking me up and the little girl looking on with tears in her eyes. Once they had me balanced between them and they knew where to go they brought me to the cave."

Akane's eyes widened, "Do you remember anything else Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, "I do not remember anything after they picked me up I blacked out."

Akane looked between Kagome and Inuyasha, "The children must have healed Kagome once they got her to the cave."

Inuyasha considered this, "You make a good point Akane. She was covered in blood when we found her and there was the blood trail that leads to the back where we found her."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Plus with what you both have said I lost a lot of blood there is no way I could have survived that long if I was still bleeding that heavily."

Inuyasha growled, "This makes me a little uncomfortable though. We need to figure out who these children are. If they are not mine then they have to be Sesshomaru's but I just cannot believe that he would take a mate after refusing for so long."

Akane smirked at Inuyasha, "I do not see what the big deal is. Kagome is safe and alive so we should be thankful. It could be that the children were just passing through and decided to help Kagome. You know that most children now know who she is and that the yokai community holds great respect for her. They could have heard stories about her from their parents and when they saw her in need decided to help. I do not think we have anything to worry about."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "I agree with you Akane. Right now I just want to take all of my belongings and see if I can live in Sango and Miroku's village with them."

Inuyasha gave her a worried look, "I do not think that is a good idea Kagome."

**Word Count: 827**


End file.
